


Space Case

by Nichu



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: Alone in the Tweak household, the boys take advantage of having the house to themselves.(And other misadventures)





	1. So quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in years. I have really REALLY wanted to, but could never get anything more than a few sentences soon deleted out onto the word page.
> 
> Having recently fallen back down the rabbit hole of Creek and having read some EPIC fics, I wanted to contribute.
> 
> Didn't think about a title for this work, so it is subject to change.
> 
> Without further ado~

As per usual, the house was empty; save for the two boys sat upstairs that had embraced the vacancy of the home. Craig Tucker sat on the edge of his boyfriend’s bed, said boy currently settled comfortably betwixt the elder’s legs.

Tweek fumbled with Craig’s belt and button; jumping when a sudden vibration came from a phone on the side table, “Ngh!” Craig let out a soft laugh as he reached for his phone, “W-who was it?”  
  
“Clyde,” Craig didn’t so much bother with a reply as he did turning his phone on silent before tossing it back onto the bed behind him and turning his attention back to his lovely blonde, “Don’t worry about it, honey, I turned it off, just us now.” he ran a hand through Tweek’s hair in reassurance.

Tweek straightened his back as he rose up to meet Craig for a kiss; his hands still working on opening his pants. Craig cupped cupped Tweeks face with his right hand, his left resting on the edge of the bed by his thigh.

Letting out a shuddering breath against wet lips, Craig couldn’t hold back a low whine when Tweek began fisting his cock. The blonde stole a quick last kiss before sinking back down between the noirette’s legs.

Craig sucked in a breath as Tweek took the head of his cock in his mouth. He let out a long breathy moan and carded a hand through the blonde hair currently bobbing in his lap, “Babe…”

Tweek pressed his thumb into the vein on the underside and base of Craig’s cock, his mouth working it’s way down the shaft, “Mmm fuck, don’t choke yourself…” Tweek couldn’t help but smile a little at that comment. Through his own self discovery, Tweek’s gag reflex was nonexistent and he was about to show his hidden ability off.

Needing to reposition his free hand to just behind himself on the bed, Craig was close to falling back, “Augh, babe!” the fingers of his right hand tangled into and pulled at the yellow hair he’d been stroking with encouragement just moments before.

The feeling of Tweek’s teeth grazing his flesh in a tantalizing way as he pulled the cock from his throat caused Craig’s body to shiver. He glanced down to witness his boy utterly worshipping his junk.

Those hands that normally shook were steady as can be with one wrapped around the base of his cock and the other massaging his balls, “T-tweek…” their eyes met for a moment, Tweek letting his lashes flutter down to focus on giving the dick at his mercy a long and firm lick.

Tweek kept his right hand on the shaft, his left coming by his head to brush hair from his face so it wouldn’t get in the way of his shallow sucks. Though he was incredibly nervous before, Tweek was full of confidence. They’d done this many times before already and through Craig’s praises, he knew each time his skill level had increased.

Craig’s hips were straining. He wanted so badly to thrust up into the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth, but he wanted to show some self restraint. Tweek, being the little devil that he was, had pulled away and used his hand and cool breath to tease the wet organ in his control, “Fuck!”

Tweek welcomed the shower of cum on his face; licking his lips and kissing the tip while he continued to pump as much seed as he could from his lover. It was short lived, however, as Craig grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up to a deep kiss.

They fell back onto the bed and Tweek squirmed above him as Craig licked his face clean. The elder rolled them over and kissed down his mate’s jawline to his throat while palming at his jeans. It was clear that Craig wasn’t about to leave Tweek hanging with no release; that would be rude.

Tucker always seemed more experienced with stuff like this. Tweek could barely use both hands let alone one to do anything about getting clothing out of the way. Craig insists that he’s only ever been with him and chalks it up to his natural sleight of hand, “C-craig.. Nngh”

He was already hard again; his length pressed against the other’s now that it was free. Craig, after leaving a sizeable hickey, returned to tango with teeth and tongues. He sucked Tweek’s lower lip into his mouth in a loving nibble as Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s shoulders.

Tweek moaned into another kiss before their foreheads came together as Craig pushed the boy’s jeans further down his thighs to have more access and less zipper defence. Their heavy breathing filling the otherwise quiet room.

It never failed to turn him on that Tweek was always bare underneath. Though it may have bothered his boy immensely, Craig silently thanked these Underpants Gnomes every time. Certainly saved some effort by letting him get right to it.

One of Tweek’s favorite things was the fact that Craig had large hands. The boy was taller than him, so of course many other parts of his love were to be bigger as well. Not only were they big, but his fingers were long; he could easily hold both of their cocks together, “Nngh...ah, Craig please!”

Tweek was beginning to squirm again and Craig couldn’t help it when the corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. Deciding to return the favor, the noirette shifted down and before Tweek could realise what was happening, his throat was letting a strangled moan out.

Craig alway came prepared. He dug his fingers into the pocket of his jeans, after a bit of struggle thanks to the fact that they had sagged some in their play, and produced a sample size bottle of lube.

Fingers curled in to grip the bed sheets by his head, his legs spreading as best he could with his pants still stuck around his thighs. Tweek’s breath hitched when a slick finger was pressed against him.

His head was swimming; Craig’s mouth was on his dick and a finger was wriggling its way into him. Soon it was two and Tweek was losing his mind, “Augh, GOD! Cra-nngh!!” unlike his lover, Tweek could not stop his hips from bucking.

Tweek began to rotate his upper half to one side. Craig had pulled back to watch his boy come undone with just the use of his hand, “Is this good, baby?”

It was music to his ears listening to the wanton sobs that forced their way out of Tweek’s very soul when his fingertips milked that sweet spot.

“Ahhnnn, Craig please! It-it’s too much presSURE!” Craig had leaned into him, his mouth hovering just by the boy’s ear to let out lewd moan, “Tweeky, darling~” he bit his lip and purred into that ear again, “Come for me, sweet honey… just let it go.”

As if a switch had been pressed or the password to the barricade had been spoken, Tweek saw stars. The cup of his loins that had been filling had finally overflowed and with a throaty groan, Tweek had come hard.

He’d curled into his bed shortly after Craig had moved up to hover over him, so his stomach had gotten the brunt of the paintjob; his bed below him picking up the rest. He shook when Craig took his hand away, but moaned again when that hand was wrapped around his sensitive cock. Just as he had done to Craig, so did Craig do unto him until nothing was left.

Falling down beside him, Craig pulled Tweek close and nuzzled into his nape while Tweek took his messy hand and lapped up his own come, “Craig…” his voice cracked a little, “Yes, honey?”

“There’s something digging into my ribs…” they shifted a bit so Craig could get whatever intrusive object was causing the light of his life to experience discomfort and once it was freed, the boys couldn’t help but swallow when they saw what it was.

Thin and shiny black with a little apple insignia on the back. Craig flipped it around and saw that a call had just ended, “W-what does that mean!?” Tweak began to shake and Craig bit his lip, “...Shit.”

 

\---


	2. Hello Mr. Donovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde just wants some attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to get back into writing. A fire has been lit within me and I am much appreciative of anyone that reads and comments.
> 
> This is what happened on the otherside
> 
> Enjoy <3

<<Clyde: Hey man, what’s up?>>

 

The text was simple and although Clyde was 99.25% certain that Craig was with Tweek right now, he still opted to attempt a conversation with his best friend.

A check mark appeared next to the text bubble indicating that Craig had seen the text, “Oh! There’s hope, yet!” he waited with bated breath to see the words “...Typing”, but to no avail.

Like an ignored puppy, Clyde deflated and dropped his phone unceremoniously onto his cluttered desk in favor of his computer mouse.

Clicking onto facebook, the young teen began scrolling through his news feed to see what was happening around South Park. He gave some reactions to posts and occasionally found something to add a simple “lol” to.

There was an advert for a special on a new flavor latte at the Tweak Bros Cafe, “White Chocolate Salted Caramel Mocha?” he looked at the comments and saw most, if not, all of the people in the thread were girls screaming about how amazing it was. He shrugged and decided that maybe, if it’s still available the next time he goes, he’d give it a try.

Having caught up on his feed already, Clyde clicked on over to YouTube to see about any updates on his subscribed channels. There were a few new videos, but before he could bring up the content, his phone started singing You’re My Best Friend by Queen.

Suddenly his computer meant nothing as Clyde grabbed for his phone and his [Answer]. He was about to greet Craig when a sudden and rather breathy, ‘C-craig.. Nngh’ reached his ears.

Clyde was frozen in his seat, his breath held and heart thrumming in his chest. What he did next would leave himself questioning his choice for hours after, but before that he gingerly placed his phone down on his desk and pressed [Speaker].

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as the sounds of Tweek’s labored breathing and soft moans filled the room. He was thankful that no one else was in the house.

Pushing his chair away from the desk, Clyde swallowed. He should _really_ end the call. There was a distant squeaking of a mattress in the background and alongside Tweek’s voice were the few encouraging words from Craig himself.

Before he could convince himself to be the good person he tries to be, Clyde was palming his trousers. He bit down on his knuckles and his hips twitched upward, ‘Augh, GOD! Cra-nngh!!’

Clyde nearly ripped his pants open, his fat cock springing free and loving the attention as he dragged his foreskin tight to his balls. His hips bucked up into his hand and his teeth sunk deeper into his knuckles.

‘Is this good, baby?’ Clyde nodded furiously when Craig spoke. His breath was hot against the wet on his hand, the slight taste of copper teasing his tongue as he fucked into his hand.

‘Ahhnnn, Craig please! It-it’s too much presSURE!” Clyde couldn’t agree with Tweek more, ‘Tweeky, darling~’ there was a slight melody to Craig’s voice, ‘Come for me, sweet honey… just let it go.’

Clyde’s body shook as his cum spurted out between his fingers. His head was light as all he could picture was his two friends spooning together, well spent and now exhausted. He took a moment before moving back to his desk where he promptly hung up.

Kicking away again, Clyde relaxed into his chair. He’d wiped his hand on his jeans and just breathed.

“...Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was short, but I hope it was good.
> 
> More to come.
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything I could do better when it comes to writing people more true to themselves.
> 
> Thank you again!


	3. Blunt and to the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Tweek Tweak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, three chapters out in one night.
> 
> I am going to leave it like this and go get some rest.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will be alright as it is mainly a filler. Will definitely have to update tags tomorrow to include other characters that will be in this.
> 
> If you happen to like this story thus far, please do me a huge favor and leave a comment in the comment box down below!
> 
> Much love!

It had taken a lot to get Tweek to calm down enough for Craig to figure out what that end call was all about.

He looked at the duration of the call and swallowed hard. Clyde had heard it all… He HAD to have, there was no way, with how obsessive that man was with his phone, there was no way that Clyde DIDN’T hear them.

That would make for awkward conversation tomorrow morning at school, “O-oh GOD! I can’t go to school tomorrow! Nng, maybe never leave this house -ack! How can I possibly face Clyde!?” Craig pinched the bridge of his nose when Tweek’s mind seemed to have caught up with what he’d already deduced.

“Honey, you’ll be fine.” here came the puppy eyes, “H-how can you be certain?” Craig sighed, “Because, babe, Clyde is my best friend; and he likes you… and supports us, there is no way he’d say anything!”

His words seemed to have convinced the anxiety ridden boy enough to calm down for the rest of the night; or at least he’d hoped. Tweek hadn’t brought it up again, but that could’ve just been because Craig had gotten his mind off of it by dragging him downstairs for some coffee and tv.

  
  


As he predicted, their morning meetup was indeed awkward. Clyde couldn’t look at either of them and Tweek was more twitchy than he normally was around them. Craig sighed and rolled his eyes and thanked the gods when Token joined them, “Mornin’ fellas… uh, what’s-”

Token closed his mouth when Craig had given him a dead stare and a slow shake of his head, “Okay, then… Hey, Tweek-”

“ACK!” the blonde screeched at the mention of his name, and looked terrified for a moment before paying attention to Token, “Y-yes?”

Giving his friend a look, the kind of look that said “okay something’s up, but i don’t wanna know… at least not right now”, Token continued his conversation, “That new coffee seems to have turned all of the girls in town in a cult.”

The boys glanced around the hall and noticed that nearly every female held a cup of Tweak coffee in their hands, “That is some sick marketing; I just hope whatever your parents plan on following that up with doesn’t cause their new customers to riot.”

Tweek ran a hand through his hair, still shaking a bit as he did, “Th-that was actually my idea…”

“Wow, really? I’ve seen so many positive reviews on it, man, I wanna try it!” Clyde had actually perked up and spoke to the blonde, “Yeah, I’ve uh… I’ve actually asked some of the girls for their opinions and so I crafted together what I thought would be the best drink.”

The boys were grinning at him with pride, “Spoken like a true alchemist, Tweek!” he hadn’t been expecting them all to give him a pat on the back, so when the bell had rung, Tweek hadn’t noticed right away.

“Time to go, Tweek, I will see you in fourth period, kay?” Craig gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking off to his first class of the day.

Soon, the blonde was left with just Clyde who had been watching the noirette leave, “C-clyde? W-we’ll be late for study hall…” Tweek didn’t know what the other was thinking, but it seemed that Token had a hint as he’d rolled his eyes, “See you at lunch, guys, I don’t wanna be late for gym.”

The second warning bell sounded and caused Tweek to scream and Clyde to snap out of his daze, “SHIT,” he’d grabbed onto Tweek’s hand and pulled him along as they raced for their first period.

  
  


As luck would have it, the two made it to class on time, and were even able to get some seats in the back of the room. Tweek didn’t want to admit that he actually didn’t want to sit with Clyde today, let alone be at school, so he simply sucked it up and sat down.

For most of the period, Clyde tried to do some of his homework, but his mind kept falling on to the boy next to him. Finally, he flipped to a blank page of his notebook and started to write something down.

He slid the notebook over to Tweek, who’d let out a short shriek after reading what was on the paper. They shared a glance and Tweek took a big drink of coffee from his thermos that he always carried with before taking the pencil offered to him by Clyde.

The two continued on like this for several minutes, passing notes back and forth since the service in that room was absolute garbage so texting would’ve been useless. Both boys were thankful that no one paid them any mind; everyone else was doing their own thing, be it actually studying or simply goofing off.

Tweek’s face had been burning while Clyde had a slight redness to his cheeks. The brunette couldn’t believe that he was actually having a conversation, albeit through pen and paper, with the boy sat next to him about the topic that had been stuck in his brain since the previous night.

_ ‘Are you telling me that you’ _ there was a scribble followed by a shakenly spelled word,  _ ‘got off on LISTENING to us!?’ _

Reading over Tweek’s response, Clyde let out a sigh and took the pen back to reply,  _ ‘Yes. I should’ve turned it off, but fuck did it turn me on.’  _ Tweek gave him a look of disapproval and snatched the pen away,

_ ‘That was lame, dude.’ _ Clyde mouthed the word sorry as he shrugged,  _ ‘So are you gay, then?’ _

And there it was, written in blue ink before him. Clyde Donovan swallowed as he thought about it. He looked around the room to the other students as he processed the question before him.

Everyone knew he had a thing for Bebe, but when Clyde looked over at Stan, he couldn’t help but find the man attractive. He spotted Kenny next to his friend and gave a thoughtful nod before looking to Tweek.

_ ‘I think I might be bi.’ _ Tweek’s eyes widened a little when he read the response, but nodded. Clyde continued,  _ ‘I am absolutely in love with Bebe, no doubt about that, and I do find other women to be attractive, but…’ _ he paused to think about his next words,  _ ‘I don’t know, man… There is just something about certain men that I can appreciate… and like in more than a hetero kinda way, you know?’ _

_ ‘So do you wanna like… do things with guys?’  _ Tweek couldn’t stop himself from shaking when he wrote the last message, nor could he stop himself from jumping away with a shriek when Clyde got close to him to whisper in his ear.

“I really wanna fuck Craig.”


	4. The Impossible Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros before hoes (sorry Tweek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the the game of the same name. I have a 10 hour loop of level 2 saved so I can listen to it when trying to write. I needed a title name, so I went with that.
> 
> I hope this chapter holds up. Woke up to some horrifying news of a train derailment in my area and some people I know haven't checked in to say they're okay just yet.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

Craig stared across the table at his friend who was currently sporting a rather nice shiner, “Dude, what the fuck.” Clyde looked pathetic as he glanced up from his food to try and brush it off, “I’m just an idiot, that’s all.”

“Well I knew that, but what the fuck.” Clyde frowned at the quick response, “What did you tell my boyfriend to make him deck you like that?”

Damn modern technology. Damn Kenny McCormick and his ability to know when to capture gold on film. It was like the boy had known something was going to happen to warrant pulling his mobile out and pointing it right at the two.

“I can’t believe Kenny fucking posted it on facebook already…. Dude, stop watching it!” Clyde tried to grab Craig’s phone from his hands, but the table between them thwarted his advance as the other leaned away, “I’ll stop watching when you tell me what you did to him.”

The bell had rung and Clyde silently thanked Father Time for saving his ass, “Oops, gotta go!” Craig flipped him off before heading off on his own.

He pocketed his phone and made his way to his fourth period class where he could ask Tweek himself. It wasn’t a total surprise to see Wendy rubbing the boy’s back to calm him down since Craig wasn’t there yet.

“Hey, babe.” he took a seat at the table and picked up where Wendy left off, “Wanna talk about it?”

Tweek did was he does best and twitched uncontrollably under Craig’s touch when he was super on edge, “Nngh! Why did Kenny have to post that!? Now everyone thinks I hate Clyde!” Wendy frowned at him, “No one, thinks that, Tweek, though I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you did hate him, just a little.”

Craig could already tell that whatever had happened between his boyfriend and bestfriend was common knowledge to the girl, “I don’t hate him! I just- ngh,” Tweek suddenly grabbed onto Craig’s middle section and held on for dear life, “Craig is MINE!”

Now he was super confused, “Okay, what the fuck, babe. I mean, you’re not wrong, I am yours, but the fuck does that mean? What happened??”

“Clyde wants to bone you, dude.” It was Kenny who spoke as he slid into an empty seat at the table, “Nicely done, by the way, Tweekers, you got him good,” the blonde laughed at the other’s violent shaking and shriek.

“Kenny, you have zero tact.” Wendy rolled her eyes at him before looking to Craig, “He’s right, though. Apparently Clyde told Tweek that he wants to fuck you?”

The look of confused horror on his face was enough to send Kenny into another fit of giggles, “What the fuck??”

  
  


Token and Clyde were waiting outside the building when the final bell had let out and students flooded out from the school. They both had a free period at the end of the day so they had elected to wait out the remaining ten minutes outside.

Jimmy soon joined them and was quick to tease Clyde about his face, “He sure got you good,” the boy had struggled with his words a little, but his laugh always managed to make Clyde smile, even if he was ripping on him.

“Yup… sure did,” he shrugged with his own soft laugh and a scratching of the back of his head as he tried his best to not let his close friends get to him too much about it, “Should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

The other two soon joined them, but Craig was quick to grab Clyde by his upper arm and drag him off, Token shouted after them, “Be gentle, Craig!” Tweek couldn’t help by bury his face in his hands and scream a little at the situation.

With Tucker and Donovan off god knows where, that left Tweak, Valmer, and Black to their own devices, “It’ll be fine, Twe-tweek,” Jimmy reassured his stressed friend and Token pulled his cellphone out to send off a quick text, “Yeah, man, I told them to meet us at my house, so how about we go there now and relax some? I have some new games you can check out!”

It didn’t take much to get him to give in; Tweek knew Craig wasn’t about to beat the ever loving shit out of Clyde, so he agreed with the two boys and they left for the Black household.

  
  


“Please don’t beat the ever loving shit outta me!” Clyde begged when Craig threw him at a wall by the dumpsters behind the school, “I’m not going to hit you.” monotone as ever, “I just wanted to talk.”

Clyde leaned against the brick wall, watching as Craig joined him and sunk down to the ground with a pack of cigarettes in his hand. The dark haired boy held the pack out as some sortof olive branch; the brunette accepted and joined him on the ground.

They sat in silence as they smoked; Clyde tense and curled into himself while Craig was relaxed with his knees bent and open with his hands hanging loosely on top.

“So…” Clyde let out a breath as he tried to break the silence

“Do you really wanna bang me?” Craig had said it so matter of factly that Clyde began to choke on the smoke he’d just inhaled, “Dude, you okay?” he showed concern for his friend and Clyde just shook it off, “Yeah… Yeah i’m fine…” he coughed some more and they fell into silence once again.

He shifted uncomfortably after awhile, “I didn’t think you’d say it so… So…”

“So…?” Craig prodded, “So YOU like!” he scrunched his nose, “The fuck does that mean?” Clyde couldn’t help but laugh at his face, “S-sorry, you just… I don’t know, man, you’re just so blunt and to the point, you know?”

“Fair enough.” he felt his pocket buzz, “We’re meeting up at Token’s place, looks like.” he typed out a simple reply of “K” before turning to look to his best friend and slap a hand onto his back, “It’s okay, dude.”

“What?” Clyde gave him an incredulous look, but let him continue, “I’d wanna fuck me, too,” the way the boy had said it made a bubble of laughter burst from his gut, “Jesus, Craig!” he snickered into his cigarette as the other flipped him off.

“That’s more like the Clyde I like,” a brief pause between them before he finished his thought, “Seriously dude, i’m honored that you wanna bang me, bro, but I’m taken. Only Tweek gets my ass and I’m pretty sure he isn’t the sharing type.”

To be honest, Clyde did feel a bit better. When Tweek punched him, he worried that he’d royally fucked up; that Tweek would tell Craig and Craig would disown him. Instead, here they sat behind the school smoking and laughing, “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime.” they shared a smile and finished off their smokes before heading off to meet up with the gang.


	5. Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime blues

Several days had gone by since that incident at school made top content on the South Park High facebook page. There were plenty of people speculating what had gone on, but nothing had ever been confirmed.

Eventually the hype had died down and the boys were able to go back to being their normal self; for the most part. Some students still teased Clyde and others would say things like, “Watch out for Tweek!” those would have gone on longer had Craig not lost his shit during lunch one day.

It had been Cartman, no surprise there, to instigate the gang that day. As their lunch periods differed, Tweek and Jimmy would have to hear about it later; or watch it on facebook thanks to Cameraman Kenny.

“I see you still got that black eye, Clyde, you gonna finally spill and tell us what you did to Tweek?” he’d started laughing, the implications of what it possibly could’ve been making him bust a gut before anyone else had a chance to speak, “Or should you not say anything in front of his boyfriend?”

Token was ready to tell Cartman off, as was Stan and Kyle since Kenny was too busy recording it for posterity, but was beat to the punch by Craig.

“Drop it, fatass!” he’d hissed out. That made Cartman howl another tune, “Look, everyone, big bad Craig is defending his friend and not his boyfriend… I smell a coverup! You two are banging, aren't’ you? And Tweek found out! So he confronted Clyde!”

“Listen, fatass, just because you have certain fantasies about me and my boys doesn’t make any of it true,” this time Craig stood from his spot, his lunch forgotten, “You know how easily startled my baby can be; it was just a misunderstanding.”

He walked around the table and got in Eric’s face, his voice steady and eyes unwavering as he stood tall and put an end to his trash talking, “Now I don’t know what you think happened, in fact, i don’t care. What i do care about is you running your mouth when my boys are just trying to live a simple life and move beyond all of this horseshit. Do you understand?”

Cartman didn’t seem too phased. The others were not entirely sure the boy had even absorbed anything Tucker had said as all he could do was snicker, “So you are banging them both?”

Before anyone could blink, Cartman was on the floor and Craig stood over him, “I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH, FATASS!” Eric squeaked and began to curl up in defense, “Do you understand me?” the fat boy  began to nod furiously and soon Craig turned his attention to Kenny.

“You listen up, viewers.” He wanted to put an end to this now, “I am tired of your shit. You are stressing my boyfriend out with all your bullshit theories about what went on and I am done. Stop speculating about affairs and what have you and leave him alone.”

Cartman had started to get up and couldn’t help a string of laughter pass through him. That was short lived as Craig kicked him in the ribs, “I didn’t say you could get up. Stay down!” The usually apathetic teen was furious.

He looked back to Kenny and added on, “Stop trying to ruin my relationships.”

“Aand- CUT!” Kenny gave the air a chop of the hand as he ended the live stream, “Well done, Craig, though I really think you could’ve used a little extra anger, there… H-hey now, watch where you’re grabbing!”

Tucker held him by his collar, his voice low and seething as he spat out his demand, “You better make this up to Tweek. I’d finally gotten him to back off on his coffee intake and now because of your need to broadcast everything, he’s gone back to guzzling it down like his life depended on it.”

Kenny held his hands up in defeat, “You got it, dude. I just thought it was hilarious to see Tweek punch someone; Sorry Clyde,” Craig let go of him and the bell had rung for the end of lunch. He opted out of going to his next class and instead cut it in favor of a smoke out back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and not the best. If you saw my note on the previous chapter... well.
> 
> That train crash that happened? Two of the three that died were friends of my friend. It's scary shit and I wasn't able to totally focus on writing this out.
> 
> I plan for the next chapter to be better, so thank you for your patience and I do hope you continue to watch out for the next installment!


	6. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Craig losing his shit, the group is able to live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support for this story! It really means a lot to me that it has been well received thus far.

Thanks to Kenny’s live stream, the school had backed off of Craig and his gang. Clyde’s eye healed up and Tweek was back to being himself now that everyone had moved onto a different thing to obsess over.

A new rumor was going around that had to deal with someone catching Kyle and Wendy being flirtatious in the library with possible kisses. Stan wasn’t bothered by it, but Kyle was quickly growing tired of this sudden accusation of him being a lady stealer.

“For once, it’s not about us…” Craig blew smoke into the air and Clyde laughed, “Always gotta be talking ‘bout something, huh?”

The two sat outside of Tweak Bros Coffee sharing a smoke while Clyde browsed his news feed and Craig watched the skies.

“Y-you know, if you would quit smoking, you could’ve co-come inside and be warm, right?” their favorite barista was frowning at the two, his hands on his hips like an annoyed mother, “You’re right, babe, the only fag I should like is you, right?”

Tweek’s face turned red at that, whether it was from embarrassment or anger, no one knew, “Ngh, anyway, I’m done for the night. Are Token and Jimmy joining us?”

Clyde finished off the cigarette and shook his head, “Nah, Token is helping Jimmy with some secret project that he won’t tell us about, so the night is ours!”

Since Tweek’s parents would likely be at the coffee house until late, the three boys chose to head over to the boy’s home.

 

It was almost colder inside the house than it was outside. Clyde loudly complained and Tweek had gone over to the thermostat to bump up the temperature, “T-there, should warm up soon.”

“I don’t know about Clyde, but,” Craig pulled his boyfriend close, resting his forehead against Tweek’s as he continued his thought, “I could warm you up with no trouble.” the blonde shivered and his face burned, “Y-you already have… nggh, Craig, knock it off,” he pushed against the teen weakly, not really wanting him to go away.

Craig looked over at Clyde and grinned, “How about you, dude? Warm enough yet?”

 

“That’s just mean and you know it.” The brunette pouted and Tweek couldn’t help a giggle as his boyfriend held onto him some more. Many things were firing through his mind. Should he be an asshole and tease Clyde? Of course he shouldn’t, but he was absolutely going to just that.

Tweek let out a surprised yelp when Craig dipped down just a smidge so he could grab just under his ass and hoist him up, “C-CRAIG!” he steadied himself by grabbing onto Craig’s shoulders, “Nn- What are you doing!?”

Clyde watched the two being cute as Craig was being openly affectionate with his boyfriend; more so that he already was in public. Tweek’s knees dug into his boyfriend’s sides to help alleviate some of his weight so Craig wasn’t struggling.

Not that he was, of course, that was simply just Tweek being Tweek and his jittery self. He never broke eye contact, his heart thumping in his throat as he felt that magnetic pull to lean down and kiss the light of his life.

His fingers dug into the teen’s shoulders when Craig began moving, “Ack!” It was just a few strides over to the couch where the elder sank down and let Tweek straddle his thighs, “Clyde, don’t just stand there, come on, sit down.”

Tweek relaxed into Craig, his body going limp as he slid off to the side so he could see the TV when the other turned it on. The third wheel took a seat on the other side of the couch, all the while doing his best to not simply stare at his friends.

Some anime bullshit was on the telly, “The fuck kind of name is Boruto… Who would name their kid Boruto, i mean seriously??” the brunette snorted as the other ranted, “Well, Craig, to be fair… my parents named me Tweek Tweak…?”

There was some silence before a stern defense, “You don’t count.” Clyde was holding his sides as he tried his best not to die of laughter.

 

When it had gotten to be later in the evening, the boys bid their friend farewell before retreating to the bedroom since the Tweaks were sure to be home soon.

Stretching out on the bed, Craig let out a groan when his joints popped, “Augh, shit i’m old.” Tweek smacked his feet out of the way so he could sit down, “You’re not even eighteen yet, love.” he rubbed Craig’s shin with affection, the other sitting up like Frankenstein to latch onto the blonde.

“When I die, I want you to name a coffee after me. Something sick like Super Craig Caramel Espresso… or something I don’t know.” the thought of Craig dying anytime soon caused Tweek to shudder, “You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

“Never.” the reply was immediate and firm and that brought Tweek comfort. He’d let his head fall back onto Craig’s shoulder while the other wrapped his arms around his waist.

Tweek bit his lip when fingers began rubbing circles on his belly, “C-craig,” a giggle came out and he could feel the other smile into his collarbone when Craig had enveloped his small boy as much as he could.

He pulled back, falling into the mattress and pulling Tweek with him; his hands smoothing down the milky skin of the teen’s pelvis and under the waist of his jeans.

Teeth nibbled the shell of his ear and Tweek didn’t hold back a moan while his boyfriend molested him. He let him do all the work, choosing to be the putty in his lover’s hands and be utterly pampered with attention.

It was easy to pop his pants open to give easier access to Tweek’s junk; it was practically second nature to him, “You like this, baby?” Craig cooed into his ear and Tweek whined, “MmmStop…”

“Stop?” a disbelieving laugh was hot against his temple, “T-teasing me… Stop teasing me, Craig…” aah, so that’s what he meant.

He brought one hand up to cover Tweek’s eyes and hold his head to his collarbone, while his other jerked him off, “NnGH!” the assaulted grabbed onto the assailant's wrists and held on for dear life; the feeling washing over him like a warm blanket.

Tweek’s spine arched away from Craig’s torso; his hips pulling back from the hand and further into his lover’s lap. Craig peppered his boy’s face with kisses, whispering sweet nothings every so often as he brought him closer to the end.

He let go of Craig’s wrist and reached blindly under him for his belt, “What are you up to, honey baby?” he let out a giggle as the other struggled some, “I-I need you, Craig! Mmplease!” Tweek had been pulling away from him, so Craig relented and held his hands away.

There was the expected groan from Tweek who was not happy about the loss of touch, but the man was on a mission and Craig let him do what he needed, even if that meant allowing the other to practically rip his fly open.

“Easy, babe, these pants are new!” He chuckled while watching the other lean toward the nightstand to grab the ky gel that had just been lying there in the open. Not like his parents went to his room much anymore, and even if they did, it wasn’t as if they didn’t  _ know _ what their son was up to.

Tweek shimmied out of his pants while Craig opened the tube and coated his fingers, “Nngh, fuck!” he took two immediately, his own fingers busying themselves with Craig’s cock. The smaller boy rocked his hips, moaning when his tender flesh made contact.

One hand ran up the expanse of the body below him, his other soon to follow when steady hands pulled his hips forward. Tweek was basically purring into Craig’s ear, his bum swaying for attention when those gorgeous fingers left him alone.

Reaching behind him, Tweek took hold of Craig’s dick and guided it slowly into his hole. Craig held his cheeks, doing his best to not jerk upward and hurt the boy. He let Tweek take control, his breath coming out in a low hiss from his clenched teeth.

Tweek pushed off from his chest, sitting up tall as he sank down until his ass was flush against Tucker’s lap. Now he guided those large hands to hold his hips while his own soon slid up those arms and back down the still clothed chest beneath him.

The look of absolute bliss on the blonde’s face was enough to make Craig believe in angels. It was corny to think about, but it was the truth, “Babe, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” the melodic hymns that flowed from his angel’s throat transported him to another plane.

He let his head fall back and his hips stutter up to meet with the rolls of Tweek’s hips. Nails scratched his abdomen the closer that pressure got to being too much. Not giving a damn if anyone had gotten home just yet, Tweek fell back into Craig’s bent legs, his hands reaching back to hold onto his boyfriend’s knees for support so he could just let go.

Craig’s fingers tore into the bed sheets below him, his eyes clamping shut and head tossing to the side to try and hush a moan into the pillow. He dared a look at Tweek and nearly died at the sight; one hand was still using his leg for support, but the other was being fucked as he rode his boyfriend’s cock.

He reached a hand out to take over for Tweek, the hand he’d been using quickly shooting up to cover his mouth as a strangled moan forced its way past his lips, “C-ra-hh,” he couldn’t even say his name let alone warn him before shooting his load into curled fingers.

Tucker let out a low, shaky moan when Tweek’s body seized from the orgasm. His hips twitched and his body felt weightless as he unloaded a couple weeks worth of pent-up energy inside of his lover.

They stayed still for a moment after Tweek crumpled on top of Craig’s chest, “God damn it.”

“What’s wrong, honey?” it didn’t take Craig long to figure out what Tweek was cursing about, “oh, oops.” there was a sticky mess between them as the blonde pulled away, “Aw shit.” Tweek hissed as he fell off of the other, “Craig!”

He chuckled when the other made grabby hands, “Need me to carry you to the shower?” when Tweek nodded, Craig ruffled his hair before standing up to readjust himself and pull Tweek into his arms, “Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ALWAYS welcome. It has been a long while since I've last written anything so I do not expect this to be the best and as such would love feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I do hope it wasn't a big pile of trash
> 
> May end up having alternate routes outside of this fic


End file.
